


Extra Cheesy

by thorsten_is_in_the_hood



Category: One Piece
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, De-Aged Luffy, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorsten_is_in_the_hood/pseuds/thorsten_is_in_the_hood
Summary: Two captains against each other in an eating contest result in Luffy being a child again. Law only seems reluctant on the outside to care an afternoon for the small boy and he might even learn some things in the end.Damn summaries, it's a short fluffy fic with child Luffy and Law and that's all you need to know! :DNot taking place in a specific arc, just fluff at some point after dressrosa.





	Extra Cheesy

"Guys! Come here and look at this!" Nami shouted out to the deck of the thousand sunny. The crew hurried to reach the navigator that was pointing at the newspaper with a grin.

"An island nearby will have a eating contest in 3 days, if we set course now we can make it! And look, the prize money.... all these zeros..." Nami sighed, dreaming of all the coins that could be hers.

"Eating contest!?" Luffy's face lit up, getting excited and already beginning to drool. "We _have_ to go there, then!"

Robin hummed, looking over Nami's shoulder, reading out loud. "A pizza eating competition... Whoever can eat the most in 30 minutes gets one and a half million beli. Foreigners and even pirates are welcome to participate."

"Seems like a _super_ big event if there's so much money for the winner!" Franky noted, laughing when Luffy started to happily wonder what kinds of pizza they would serve.

"Oh, yeah! I will call Torao to tell him about the island!" Luffy interrupted his monologue about food to sprint towards the kitchen and call his friend. 

To say the least, Law was not thrilled that he had to change the course of his submarine because his ally wanted to win a eating competition. He reluctantly agreed after Nami was nice enough to say she would give Law some of the prize money as well. But, he already had a feeling that the 'share' would be scaringly low.

-~-

While Luffy went only with Bepo, Shachi and Penguin since they wanted to see the allies' captain eat as much as he could, some others stayed on the ships but most walked around the town on the small island. The girls went shopping clothes, some simply searched for fun and others went to get basics, like Law and Chopper, who were trying to get everything they might need from the only pharmacy there.

The Strawhat captain stopped for a second in his tracks when he spotted a familiar looking woman already sitting at the contest table.

"Hey! I've seen you before!" he said happily as he caught up.

The woman turned in Luffy's direction with a grin. "Yeah, at Sabaody. Don't think you could win against 'Big Eater' Bonnie, Strawhat."

"We'll see!" Luffy answered lightly with a laugh at the end.

Soon after, the contest began.

All competitors were stuffing their face full, but the two who stood out the most were of course the two captains of the worst generation.

As the minutes went by, Bonnie had to realize that her problem wasn't that she was getting full, but how the man next to her could simply stretch his mouth wide open to push the pizzas whole down into his stomach. 

"Hey, devil fruit powers shouldn't be allowed here!" she mumbled around the current piece.

"I can't help it, I'm always rubber!" Luffy argued back between different pizzas.

Bonnie swallowed and huffed, patting the raven on the head next to her. Within a second, Luffy could barely look at or reach the pieces on the table.

"Than I can use mine, too! Can you still win when you're only 10 years old and without any memories?" she laughed before she continued to stuff her face.

Towards the end, Luffy was still faster than the pink haired woman and tried to keep his distance while eating, even though Bonnie had managed it to make him even 3 years younger.

The jury only shrugged when time was up and announced the winner like nothing happened. "And the winner, with 7386 whole pizzas in total, the captain of the Strawhat pirates, Monkey D. Luffy! That is a new record! Please get your prize money as well as the bonus for the new record here at the jury table! But for now, applause ladies and gentlemen!!"

Bonnie sighed and leaned back, glancing over at the round ball of rubber which Luffy had turned into. "Damn, I lost..."

-~-

Bepo was the first one who reached the small raven while the other two of Law's crew went to collect the money.

"Strawhat! Are you ok??"

The child smiled happily. "The food was great! Wait, where am I? And why do I have these big clothes on?"

The bear winced a little, catching Luffy's full attention at that.

"How cool! A talking bear!!"

"Now isn't the time for that, Strawhat! Do you remember anything?"

The child hummed in thought, pulling a little at his clothes. "I was at Makino's place... and then... then I tried to hide when she told me my grandpa would be visiting soon!"

Shachi and Penguin finally joined them, smiling at Luffy very amused. "The captain would love him." - "Yeah, definitely."

"What are you guys talking about! This is bad, what if he never turns back to normal!" Bepo interrupted.

Penguin waved a hand dismissively. "Nah, Bonnie just told us at the jury table that it would wear off in a while."

Luffy stared between the men and bear. "What's going on? Someone tell me!"

Shachi sighed and squatted down. "You, uh, passed out. And your... grandpa... told us to take you to this cool town and show you around. The adult clothes are... because... you... uh... Hey, want to meet someone really cool?"

Penguin scratched his head and got down to whisper to his crewmate. "Isn't his grandpa a famous marine?"

Luffy grinned and nodded. "So it's training! Okay! And where's the cool guy?"

"We will show you." Penguin said and carefully lifted the child to sit on Bepo's shoulders. "But first, we're going to need clothes that fit."

The child laughed and looked at the men excitedly. "I want clothes like these, they look awesome!"

-~-

"Caaaptaaaain!"

Law just finished shopping what he needed and was done loading it into the submarine when he heard his navigator call him. He turned around and whatever comment was on his lips immediately died off.

Instead, the only sentence leaving his lips was. "What... the fuck... is that?"

"I'm sorry captain... There was a woman who used her aging devil powers to win the contest..." Bepo apologized, almost throwing Luffy off when he bowed down.

"The effect will wear off in a while, that's what we were told." Penguin explained and glanced over to Luffy, who surprisingly tried to hide behind Bepo's head.

Law groaned, shaking his head. "Alright. I get the first part. But why did you think it would be a good idea to bring him to _me_?"

"You're one of the only people near the ship! The Strawhats are all in town, so we're going to search for them now! Take care!" Shachi explained and set Luffy down before running away with the other two.

"These idiots... Hey, what are you staring at, Strawhat-ya?"

The child grinned and pointed at Law's bare chest since the older man had taken off his shirt to work better in the heat.

"Your tattoos look so awesome! Can I touch them?"

Law raised his eyebrow. "Absolutely not. Have you lost your mind?"

"The other guys said you were cool, though!" Luffy huffed. "But you're only a grumpy old man."

"Old man?!" Law spluttered. "You should be grateful I didn't just throw you into the sea for that, you brat."

The kid pouted, stomping his foot and pulling the strawhat straight on his head. "I'm not a brat! I'm Monkey D. Luffy, and I'll become the pirate king one day!"

"Wait. You... don't remember anything?" Law stopped, crouching down to be at the same eye level as Luffy.

"These other guys asked me that too! I only remember being at Makino's place, I dunno how you guys and grandpa took me here..."

The older raven sighed and dragged his hand over his face. "Well then, introducing myself again it is. I'm Law. Trafalgar Law."

And just like Law had predicted it in his mind, Luffy grinned and said the nickname he feared to hear from the child. "Nice to meet you, Torao!"

With another sigh, the man rose again. "So, what now? Anything you want or need?"

"Nope! I'm fine!" Luffy exclaimed and looked around before running off into a random direction.

"Shit... Luffy-ya! Wait up!" Law ran after and eventually caught up to Luffy. He took the child's hand in his own and told himself several times that he was only doing that to not lose the energetic child, but secretly he loved the touch of another human being.

After two hours of aimless walking around town and exploring, they went back and Law showed Luffy the submarine before taking him to the kitchen to make him a small snack and get a coffee for himself.

The boy was sitting obediently at the table after he was done and looked at Law's tattooed hand with interest. "Hey, Torao?"

"Hm?"

"How long am I staying with you?" the child asked, looking a little sad.

Law hummed. "A while, it seems. Why, do you want to go home?"

"No! You're the first to have time for me..." Luffy said, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

The older man felt something tighten in his chest and he instinctively pulled the younger into his lap and hugged him tightly. "Don't others play with you sometimes?"

Luffy shook his head, buried deep in Law's chest and started sobbing. "No, Makino's always busy with work a-and grandpa is either away or really mean to me..."

"What about your brothers?" 

Luffy briefly looked up at Law, confused. "What brothers? It's just me and my grandpa."

Law resisted the urge to wince and tried to wipe away the tears, but it was an almost constant stream. "Luffy-ya, don't cry."

"S-Sorry..." Luffy cried, rubbing harshly at his eyes with his small hands.

Law quickly pulled the hands away and tried his best to not glare at the boy. "No, I meant it like... uh, just forget it. Is there anything I can do to cheer you up?"

Luffy began to smile a little and reached out to explore the tattoos. The taller male snorted and let Luffy trace the lines with his hands for a few minutes.

Luffy grinned. "Maybe I should get tattoos when I'm older, too! My grandpa would hate it, just like me wanting to become a pirate, but that won't stop me! Because I'm a big boy!"

 _'Oh my god...'_ Law thought with a small blush. _'How can he be so adorable?!'_

"Do you know what you'd like to have?"

Luffy hummed in thought. "No, but it would be something awesome like yours are!" he chuckled, hugging Law.

The older held the child tightly in his arms. "It's getting late, Luffy-ya. Want to head to bed?"

The small raven shook his head, but still let out the small yawn at the mention of sleeping. Law smiled and carried Luffy in his arms over to his bedroom. He sat down and stretched out his legs, only throwing a light blanket over Luffy who was clinging to him like his life depended on it. Law debated if he wanted to read a book in the meantime, but felt tiredness seep into him as well and soon after fell asleep.

-~-

Law didn't know what time it was when he woke up again and felt a weight on him. He quickly remembered small Luffy and wondered if he had always been that heavy. The surgeon opened his eyes slowly, and to his great surprise the Strawhat was turned back to his 19 year old state.

"L-Luffy-ya?!"

The smaller raven blinked awake at that, rubbing his eyes before looking at the other man. "Ah, Torao!"

Law noticed the blanket slipping off Luffy's frame and quickly wrapped the man in it again.

"Oh, yeah, thanks. Why was I naked in the first place?" the Strawhat asked innocently, holding the blanket with one hand in place.

"What do you remember from today?" Law asked instead of answering.

Luffy hummed in thought. "I was eating the pizza and then... I don't know what happened... Did I win?"

"Yeah, you did. Big Eater Bonnie-ya turned you into a child, but yeah, you still won."

"Nami won't be too mad, then!" the smaller man laughed. "What happened afterwards?"

"My idiot crew brought you here and I played babysitter. When I took you to bed earlier you were still small..."

Luffy started to chuckle and snuggled up against the taller man. "So that's why I'm naked in bed with you!" 

Law's face instantly turned several shades darker and he hurried to bury his face into the other's neck to hide it. "Any reason why you're cuddling with me?"

"Yeah, because you're cuddling with me too and it's comfy!" Luffy exclaimed, grinning happily to himself.

The surgeon huffed a small sigh against the Strawhat's neck before pulling him even closer. "Yeah... it's kind of nice to just stay like that..."

Luffy nodded and stayed in that position with Law for a while. Minutes went by in silence before the smaller raven spoke up again. "Thanks for taking care of little me, Torao."

"It was no problem, you were easy to handle. But... I don't want to intrude or anything, but... you seemed lonely..."

The Strawhat made a small sound of confusion. "Eh, really? Then it must've been before I met Ace and Sabo. That's so many years ago!"

"I see..." Law said quietly, causing Luffy to pull away a bit to look at him.

"It's fine, Torao. I have many friends now! And I have you, too!"

Law breathed a small laugh. "What? Am I not your friend?"

"Nope!" Luffy said straight forward, still with a wide smile.

"I thought you were the one who said an alliance is like friendship?" Law asked, an eyebrow raised in question.

The smaller man chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, but now I don't feel like you're my friend anymore!"

Law tried to not be sad about that sentence. And failed greatly. Was he really that much of a grumpy asshole that even the man who liked everyone and made friends with all that crossed his path would reject him at some point?

"Ah, Torao!"

Law snapped out his thoughts when Luffy looked at him with worry in his eyes. Before he could ask, he felt hands on each side of his face, gently wiping away tears he didn't even notice were forming in his eyes.

"I meant like more! You're more than just a friend, Torao! I really like you, so don't cry okay?"

"What do you mean, 'like'?" Law snapped, glaring at Luffy.

But the other didn't back down and stood his ground. Instead, he leant in and gave Law a quick kiss on the cheek. 

"That kind of like, Torao!"

Law blushed in a deep red, completely flustered. "Wha- You- S-Since when...?"

"I don't know, I think I realized after the whole thing with Mingo... But who cares? There are more important things!" Luffy insisted, staring at Law. "Am I still just an ally for you?"

"No... No you aren't..." the surgeon of death mumbled. He slowly pulled the bundle of blanket with Luffy in it closer until they were only an inch apart.

The Strawhat connected their lips gently and smiled a little into the kiss. "You really need to stop thinking so much."

Law dumbfoundedly just nodded, and completely laid back down, pulling Luffy down with him, who opened his blanket cocoon to wrap it around them and himself around Law.

"Cuddling with you feels so nice, Torao. I could stay like that forever!" Luffy chuckled quietly into Law's neck.

"Same..."

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to apologize for the very, very terrible pun with the title.
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and kudos make my day, maybe leave something nice? <3   
> (Or not, I like every kind of comment :D)


End file.
